A transport stream can comprise multiplexed data from a variety of channels, and a variety of transponders. The data can then be provided to decoders for decoding and eventual presentation. The increasing number of channels and potential destinations place considerable demultiplexing demands on media systems.
The increasing number of input formats which must be supported also poses considerable demultiplexing and routing challenges. In particular, the presence of formats such as raw PES, ES, program stream, DVD, and others (including arbitrarily formatted non-transport data) do not lend themselves well to being multiplexed, demultiplexed and routed in combination with transport based formats.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.